Daughter of Athena
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: When Ally suddenly leaves without a goodbye, Team Austin is left worried and hurt. With no idea if she will return, they struggle to continue in their lives. A year later though, Austin stumbles across Ally and is thrown into her world. The daughter of Athena has been prophesized for many years, but the arrival of the mortal is the start of a quest that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Tester chapter. If you want more, please review!**

* * *

Ally Dawson was a songwriter, singer, best friend and daughter. She was a student, part-time worker and a customer. She loved Bruno Mars, fruity mint swirl ice cream and her songbook. There was one thing that she would never be though. The girl who ruined her best friend's dreams.

So when it came down to it, as her past caught up to her, she disappeared. Ally Dawson would rather vanish than hurt the people she loved. Being a demi-god could never be easy, especially if you're the prophesized daughter of Athena.

_One Year Earlier …_

Sonic Boom was completely empty, allowing Ally the free time to write in her songbook without needing to worry about attending to customers. She hummed a new tune as she wrote a journal entry, patiently waiting for her shift to end so that she could call Austin. She'd written him a new song for the festival in two days and she was hoping against hope that he would like it. Otherwise, they were in trouble.

Tapping her foot in time to the music playing in her head, Ally closed her book and began to chew her hair unconsciously when a pure white owl soared into the store, landing on the seats near the doors. She gasped, instantly running forward to shoo it out but in a sudden flash of light, the owl transformed. In its place sat a beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing, intelligent grey eyes, watching in amusement as the young girl before her gaped in both surprise and terror. Ally knew that to receive a visit from this woman meant there was big news.

"Ally." The woman said, standing up gracefully.

"A-athena." Ally stuttered, staring at her. "What are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Is that any way to treat your mother? Firing off questions immediately?" She asked, walking forward. "Though, I do suppose you've inherited that trait from me."

"Sorry mother." Ally apologized. "How are you?"

"I'm good and so are you it appears. You and Austin are certainly making it big in the mortal world." Athena replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me?" Ally asked.

"I keep a careful eye over all of my children Ally, but especially you and you know why." Athena replied.

"Yes." Ally said, looking down. "What do you think?"

"I think it's time you leave." Athena told her bluntly.

Ally's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? No, you can't be serious. Mother, I can't! I belong here."

"You belong at Camp Half-Blood. You belong in the world of the Gods. Your time is up here." Athena replied.

"Austin's career is just starting. We're both going to make it together. I'm safe here. I have my friends. I have Trish, Dez and Austin. It's normal. It's my second chance." Ally pleaded.

"You've never had a second chance. Ever since you were born, you've been prophesized to be a great demi-god. To be the one to free the Gods and bring the world into a golden age." Athena continued. "It is your duty."

"I can't." Ally tried but failed, looking down. Tears began to well in her eyes as she listened to her mother speak. She knew that she had to leave but she didn't want to. She couldn't stand it. She loved all of her friends. She loved her life.

"Ally, you must understand. It is by luck of the River Styx alone that you have survived this long out in the open. As your eighteenth birthday nears, your position becomes more perilous. If you stay any longer, you will not only be endangering your life but also your friend's. I know you do not want that." Athena informed her. "You must leave tonight or will you forever ruin Austin's chances of ever having the life he dreams."

Without hesitation, Ally nodded, knowing that she would never do anything to hurt the people she cares about. "Alright. I'll go back to Camp Half-Blood, tonight."

"I'm sorry Ally, but you understand why. You are my daughter after all." Athena replied before disappearing in a white flash of light just after Ally remembered to turn away and shield her eyes.

"Ally?" Lester's voice asked softly from behind her only a moment later. "Ally-gator?"

"Dad." Ally sobbed, running over to his hug, burying her face in his neck. "We have to leave."

"I know sweetheart. I heard everything. We'll leave tonight." Lester replied softly.

"What do I tell them? It'll break their hearts. What about Austin and our partnership? How?" Ally cried, unable to stop her tears.

"You don't say a word." He told her quietly.

"What?" Ally asked in shock, looking up at him in surprise. Lester caught his daughter's tear-stained face between his gentle hands, caressing it.

"Don't say a word. We leave tonight and we don't tell anyone. That way, you won't have to say goodbye. It'll make it easier. They might look but they will never find you and they'll move on eventually. It'll be for the best." Lester told her.

"Nothing?" Ally squeaked before hugging him again. "I don't know if I can do it. I care about them so much."

"You have to, Ally. Let them go if you want to save them." Lester replied. "You stay at Camp, I'll move to the apartment in New York and Austin will continue in his career. They'll always be in your heart though."

Ally sobbed once more before letting go and straightening up, wiping her eyes. "Okay then. For Team Austin."

"For Team Austin, my girl. Leave everything here. I'll get the car in ten minutes. Gather anything that's important to you." Lester told her, patting her on the back before running out of the door.

Ally stared after him until he left her sight before rushing upstairs to her practice room, carrying her songbook with her. Quickly, she rushed over to the piano, placing her beloved book there. She might not be able to say goodbye but she was going to leave them something of which they could remember her.

"Goodbye Austin. Goodbye Trish and Dez. I'll always remember you." Ally whispered before running out to meet her father, not daring to give the room and her old life another look. She must protect her friends at all costs. There was no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who has convinced to this story to another chapter. Please, keep reviewing if you want more.**

**This one is a filler, it shows you where some very important people are now in their lives. Things will get more interesting if I do another chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_One Year Later …_

The stadium was sold out, over three thousand screaming girls waiting for their biggest idol to appear on stage and give them the performance they had dreamed of and paid for handsomely. They chanted with excitement over and over again the name of their entertainer, gradually getting louder as the time passed. It only served to make the boy they all wanted so much more nervous.

He waited backstage, microphone in one hand and the lift switch in the other as he watched his manager slowly count down before he would rise up onto the stage and perform. He flashed his best friend a smile who returned it with two thumbs up and consequently dropped the camera he was supposed to be recording on. He laughed, careful not to be too loud before turning his attention back to his manager who was down to single digits.

It was all ready. Everything was prepared. The microphone was working, his manager had a hold on the entire performance, crewmembers were in their stations to work with lights and sound and one of his best friends was there to capture it all for later. It should be perfect but for him, it was missing something. Or more appropriately, someone and he knew it wouldn't be right until she returned, if she ever would. Maybe a shout out before the beginning would help

His manager gave him an affirmative nod and he took a deep breath, flicking the switch to power the lift. The floor above him opened and he slowly rose out, grinning as he viewed the reason he was there that night. His fans screamed, forgetting their chant as they welcomed him, the noise far louder than anyone there had expected.

"Hey! I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna make make make you do a double take." Austin sung out into his microphone.

He enjoyed the applause for a moment before bringing the microphone back up to his mouth and speaking again.

"Here's to you Miami! The first stop on my United States of Austin tour." He called, grinning. "Let's all enjoy tonight and have fun. What do you say?"

The entire stadium shouted out a unanimous yes and Austin nodded, "Alright then. I guess it's decided but first off, I want to send a shout out to someone I care about deeply so I hope she hears this wherever she is right now. Ally Dawson."

Everything went unbelievably quiet except for the minute sound of people dragging out phones and cameras. They were going to catch every word he was going to say and he wanted it that way. Everyone knew about the songwriter who had disappeared.

"Ally, it's been a year. If you're still out there, send me a text or give me a call. All of us, we miss you. I miss you. Come home. I can't do this without you. Wherever you are, I hope you hear this. Come home."

* * *

Camp Half Blood was bustling with activity as campers constantly moved, fighting, relaxing and learning. The saying 'sweat, blood and tears' could definitely be applied here as the demi-gods would determinedly towards physical and mental perfection. Their world was so completely different from the existence of mortals.

Two demi-gods fought fiercely on the beach, twirling and slashing on the loose sand. A small group watched them, obviously cheering and rooting for the winning fighter. She didn't pay them any attention though, which her opponent found extremely infuriating. She knew not to take her focus off him but he wasn't fazed for long. She had the brains to use in this fight but he knew she wouldn't win. He was a son of Ares and she was only a daughter of Athena.

"Give it up Pickles. I'm going to beat you." Her partner panted, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah cause I'm the one going to the infirmary after this." She replied sarcastically, dodging a slash that he aimed at her legs.

"That's right." Ericson said, missing her tone. "I _am _the best fighter here. I've been at camp for longer."

"I've got more experience." She retaliated.

"Yeah but you were pretending to be mortal for most of that." He told her.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You were too busy singing with the pretty boy instead of fighting monsters. Tell me, how does being the partner of Moonie help you learn how to fight?" He asked, smirking.

"Don't go down that path, Ericson." She threatened, guessing where he was going.

Ericson smirked, knowing that he could use her weakness against her to win the fight. Who said the children of Ares weren't the smartest? Everyone if they could at least sense what was coming next.

"Oh what? You don't like me talking about blondie? Do you still care about the stupid pancake boy? The one who can't even write his own songs." Ericson taunted, expecting her to blush and run away embarrassed.

However, instead she lowered her sword and stood tensely, glaring at him as she tried to calm her anger. She wasn't the same girl she had once been. His opponent had changed after she returned to Camp Half Blood. She was no longer the scared, little songwriter. Now, she was an intelligent fighter who cared a lot about her friends. Ericson should have known this.

"Zip it Ericson." She warned, hands clenched around her sword.

"Yeah sorry, I was wrong. Of course you don't care about him anymore otherwise you would have gone running back to him a long while ago."

At this, his opponent broke, launching forward with a cry of outrage. Ericson yelped in a rather unmanly fashion, falling onto his backside as she kicked him in the stomach. Not a moment later, he felt a sword tip at his throat as she leaned down to talk to him.

"Don't you ever make fun of Austin again, and never say that I don't care about my old life. I had _no _choice." Ally Dawson growled before straightening up and storming away, leaving Ericson alone to be laughed at by the crowd.


End file.
